


And You Were There

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a request prompts from Tumblr</p>
<p>Louis and Liam are out for a stroll when they catch Louis' little sister drinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Were There

Louis was strolling through the park arm-in-arm with his boyfriend. Liam liked it best after dark, when there were no prying eyes to judge them. 

Suddenly, Louis’ ears perked up. There was laughter and muffled shouting coming from the children’s playground a ways down the path.

“D’you here that?” Louis jerked his head in the direction of the noise.

“Probably a bunch of drunk secondaries,” Liam shook his head, grinning in the dark so that Louis could just catch the white of his teeth.

“Oi, give it ‘ere, ya tossah.” One shout broke through loud and clear. Liam locked eyes with Louis and raised a heavy eyebrow.

Louis rolled his eyes dramatically. The voice belonged to non other than his 15-year-old sister, Lottie. Liam nudged Louis in the ribs, snickering softly. 

“We should go mess with them,” Liam whispered. Louis nodded in agreement, a glint in his eye as the romantic modd quickly turned mischievous.

“What did you have in mind?” Louis rubbed his hands together in all manner of villainy. Liam paused a moment to think, before leaning close to whisper his plan.

A few moments later, Louis’ got his booming announcer voice, sounding like a police mega phone.

“We have you surrounded.” 

Liam struggled not to laugh at the panic that ensued. Wildly, the gaggle of teens scrambled to their feet, some swaying slightly.

“Fookin’ ay!” One of them shouted hoarsely. 

“You have 5 seconds to clear the premises.” Louis bellowed, sounding authoritative.

Within moments, the playground was empty, the group tripping over themselves to get away for the law.

Louis and Liam waited until all was quiet before venturing on to the abandoned playground.

“Brilliant! Look what they left behind!” Louis was brandishing a half-empty bottle of vodka. Liam grinned and pulled his boyfriend over to the swings.

The remaining vodka was nearly depleted several hours later, when Liam and Louis returned to Louis’ flat and there were at least a dozen love bites between the two of them. When the reached the door, however, they were greeted by a surprise. 

There was Lottie, huddled in the vestibule, looking miserable and paranoid.

“Lottie, what are you doing here?” Liam asked, surprised.

“I almost got caught drinking by the bobby and I don’t want to face mum. Can I stay on the couch tonight?’ she hiccuped.

Louis had to shove most of his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing. 

Liam bite his lip to keep a straight face. “Of course you can,” he patted her innocently on the back. “You’ll have to tell us all about what happened in the morning.”


End file.
